The Real Thing
by AbayJ
Summary: Read Author's Note
1. Chapter One

The Real Thing  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Hey Sweetie you home." said Jason as he walked in the door. He loved that he did not have to live alone anymore. His penthouse now was warm and inviting, with much thanks to Gia and her decorating skills.  
  
"Yeah baby in the kitchen."  
  
"I always did like you in here." He says as he comes up from behind her and nibbles on her ear. "How was your day?", he asked as he moves down to he shoulder, which her halter-top had left bare and begins to kiss it.  
  
Gia let a noise come from that was half purr and half moan. He always loved that sound. "Jason baby.. as much as.. I like what you...are doing..belive me I do..if you want dinner then you will have to stop."  
  
"I sure I could find something to nibble on if you didn't finish dinner. Come on I have been away from you for a whole 24 hours, lets go up to the bedroom and let me pull those cloths off of you."  
  
"As much as I like the sound of that. We have company coming. Sonny is coming to see if my cooking classes have paid off. Plus Courtney, A.J., and Tommy are coming too. I cannot wait to see little Tommy. Courtney said he has grown at least in since I last saw him. So we will have to wait until they all go home. Will you make it?" Gia asked in a husky voice.  
  
"If you do not change you tone of voice I won't be able to." Jason said "What time will they be here?"  
  
"In about a half a hour." Gia said as she felt someone pick her off the ground. "What the hell do you think you are doing." She asked Jason as he puts her over his shoulder and carries her to the couch.  
  
"You did say we had a half and hour."  
  
"You are one bad boy." Gia laughed as she said it. She gave in to his kisses. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````  
  
God he hated living alone. His penthouse was so cold and uninviting. The only people that dared to come in this place were A.J., Courtney, Tommy, Jason, Gia, and Johnny. He hated that. He most defiantly needs a drink in a place that was as cold as this place, but he had dinner plans. He hated that Gia could get him to do anything with just a snap of her fingers but he was like Jason, in a trance. Courtney was the same way. If she asked for the stars Sonny, Jason or A.J. would find a way to get them to her. Carly was the same way. He would give her anything she asked for, That was why he stepped aside when she fell for Jax. God he despise that men for breaking up his family. He really needs to get over her and fast. He was miserable and , at least Gia says that, that makes everybody else miserable. It was ten past seven and he was supposed to be at Jason and Gia's at Seven. He was suprised that she did not have Jason beating down the door.  
  
"I better get over there." He mutters to himself.  
  
He went the short distance between the to penthouse and Knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey, how is everything?" Jason asked as he answers the door.  
  
"Hey, everything is fine. How is my favorite model doing in the kitchen."  
  
"I'm not sure but Courtney is in there with her and she told me to send you in there when you get here."  
  
"I wonder what she needs help with."  
  
"Maybe I don't need help, but maybe I want to brag about how good my lemon chicken came out. You ever thought of that?." Gia asked with wide smile  
  
"To tell the truth it never did." Sonny said as he walked up closer to the beauty and gave her brotherly hug and then walked up to his little sister ad gave her the same treatment. "How is everything at the Coffee Factory?" he asked A.J. who was sitting on the large leather couch that was of the few things that Gia let Jason keep when she was redecorating.  
  
"It is going very well, nothing has changed but the fact that I have made you a very rich man all over again."  
  
"I like the sound of that. Hey, where is my little nephew."  
  
"he is with Grandpa Mike. He wanted to take Tommy to hi first Baseball game. He just called about an hour ago and said that him and Tommy was having fun." said Courtney  
  
"That's good. I must admit Gia that does smell good. I am very proud of you. I mean who, knew in just a little over 6 months that you would be cooking gourmet me for all of the family."  
  
"I did." Spoke up Jason.  
  
"Oh, stop trying to score browning points." Said Courtney with a grin.  
  
"Hey I am doing no such thing am I baby?" he asked Gia who was leaning against him with his arm around her waist and his hand possessively over her hip.  
  
"I am not so sure I mean when Sonny was teaching me to cook who always said that he would just eat a Kelly's so he wouldn't be in my way?"  
  
"I think she got you their Jase."  
  
"OK so I will admit at first I was a little nervous about the food but I mean I still believe you could do this if you set your mind to it. You can do anything you work at."  
  
"Do you really believe that?" Gia asked him. When he shook his head yes, she stood on her tiptoes and gave him chaste kiss that told him more was to come tonight. "Well I do believe dinner is ready. Lets go enjoy the perfect dinner I MADE she said with a glower sent in the direction of Sonny.  
  
"Hey did I say anything?" Sonny asked with an innocent voice. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````  
  
Sonny left Jason's penthouse around midnight. He went into his cold dark penthouse and looked at the mail that he left on his desk untouched. When something caught his eye. He went over to his desk and pulled out the gold envelope. He turned it over and looked at the address, It had no returning address so he opened to see who was it from, When he took out the white invitation he was not surprised to se who it was from. 'You are cordially invited to the wedding of Mr. Jasper Jax and Ms. Carly Benson - Spencer.' just like Carly to run off and get married before the ink was even dry. Dammit he hated going to weddings especially when it was his ex - wife's. Dammit to hell. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Sky's Apartment  
  
"Bill, bill, bill, junk, junk, junk, innovation, trash, trash." Skye said to herself as she walked trough her entryway. She hated living alone. She never had anyone to talk too. By now, she should be use to it but she wasn't. She pulled out the innovation that was at the bottom of the stack. It was a beautiful innovation, the envelope was gold and the card itself was ivory with a gold border. However, when she read whom it was from, tears sprung to her eyes. 'You are cordially invited to the wedding of Mr. Jasper Jax and Ms. Carly Benson - Spencer.' Well that didn't take long now did it. He waited maybe a month before he went off to find someone to save and be her white knight. Dammit.  
  
They wanted her to come to the wedding. That was funny. She most likely wouldn't even go. She really didn't want to but she maybe she should. It would show people that she was strong and that she didn't need Jax. She could handle everything and anything that would swerved her way without alcohol.  
  
She picked up her cell phone and dialed a familiar number. "Hello, Coleman. I have this wedding to go to. Would you like to be my escort?"  
  
"Sure baby. What's the date."  
  
"In about a week. Are you free."  
  
"Yeah. Okay, I'll see you then."  
  
"Okay .Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She loathed the man but whom else could she call. She was going to this wedding but she wouldn't be going alone. That was for damn sure. She wonders if she should call A.J. to see if they were coming and maybe she would even call Jason. They had formed a somewhat rocky relationship but she was close to Gia.  
  
She picked up and called A.J. first. Courtney answered on the third ring. "The Quartermaine residents" She said in her tiny voice. The two women had become good friends since she had married A.J. Skye was there when Courtney had the baby and was there when she brought little Tommy home. She loved the little boy so much that it hurt some times.  
  
"Hello. How is my favorite mother and child doing."  
  
"Well the child is doing great but the mother is a little tried."  
  
"Those terrible two's."  
  
"Yes. Now that he can walk, he gets into everything."  
  
"I bet he does. As much as I love talking about Tommy." Which she did. All her CO-workers would know about the latest thing he did or said. He was the first thing that she would talk about in the morning and the last thing that she talked about. She longed to have a child some day but knew it was impossible. "Did you guys get a innovation to Carly and Jax's wedding."  
  
"Um. yeah. I was getting ready to call you. I know you must be hurting over this. I mean had has been just a little over a month that the divorce paper were even final."  
  
"Yeah well you know. So are you guys going."  
  
"Well my brother is so I figured we would. Are you?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean I want to show everyone that I don't need alcohol to face my problems."  
  
"You know what I think, you should go and enjoy yourself at that. Show all those people that you don't need that crap to help you and to make you happy. You can be happy all n your own."  
  
"That is my plan. I am bringing Coleman."  
  
"You know you could do better."  
  
"Yeah, maybe but sure in the hell on such short notice. So how is Sonny taking the information?" Skye asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"He doing okay with the news. From what I heard Jason and Gia are helping him out with this mess."  
  
"You call your ex-sister-in-law getting married to your ex-brother-in-law a mess. Shame on you Courtney Quartermaine. " Skye teased. In the back round, she heard her little Tommy cries. "I better let you go tend to Tommy."  
  
"Yeah I better. I want you to call if you need anything at all. You understand."  
  
"Yes mommy."  
  
I love you."  
  
"I love you to."  
  
Bye."  
  
"Bye and tell A.J. I said hi."  
  
"Will do."  
  
With that, Skye disconnected the Phone. She really wanted to call Gia but from what Courtney told her she had her hands full helping Sonny with this. She would just have to deal with this on her own. It sure in hell it wouldn't be the first time she had dealt with something hard by herself.  
  
God what she wouldn't do for a stiff drink. No she scolded herself. You do not need alcohol to deal with this. She could get through with this. She would get through with this. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Skye knew she wanted a dress so sexy, that she would bring down every man to his knees. Therefore, she called Gia. Gia and her went to the new place in town. When she walked up to the front window, she knew she had found the perfect dress. It was deep lavender. It had very, very low neckline, It plunged to her navel. It was floor length but it had a slit on each side that went up to her thigh.  
  
"Gia, that is the dress."  
  
"You think so."  
  
"Yessssssss. Let's go try it on." Skye ran into the shop. It had been along time since she had wanted to dress sexy for a man. She saw the young clerk. "Miss. I want the dress that is in the window."  
  
"Oh. Okay, hold on one moment while I go get it."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The clerk came back with the dress. Skye went to the dressing room to try it on. The dress was made of silk. She pulled off her cloths and put the dress on. What she didn't notice about the dress in the window was that it had no back. It hugged her curves and made her look very sexy. It was a perfect match with her skin tone. "This is it." She whispers to herself.  
  
"Come on Skye. I want to see it on you."  
  
"Okay here I come."  
  
When she came out the look on Gia face was priceless. Skye at that moment wished she had a camera handy. She knew she look sexy but not sexy enough to leave some one speechless.  
  
"Wow, I am totally speechless. You look great. All you need now is a belly button ring and a tattoo for your back."  
  
"You think so. I like both of those ideas. Let's pay for the dress and then we can go."  
  
"Hey, I was only suggesting it. I didn't mean it."  
  
"No I want it to get both of those things. I have a week so it will all be ready to go by the wedding."  
  
"Skye..are you sure."  
  
"Yep. I have never been more sure of anything in my life."  
  
A/N: I hope you like how the story is going. Please, Please Review. Thank you for reading this story. I love you all. Ashley 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
"I can not believe you are really going through with this." Gia said. Skye was going to get a tattoo. This could not be happening.  
  
"Why not? Am I that up tight? I want to do this." 'I need to do this' she added to herself.  
  
"Okay, okay. Let's go."  
  
The pulled up to a place called 'Mike's Tattoos.' "Let's make sure he as all the papers."  
  
"Okay." Skye said. "Hello I am Ms. Quartermaine."  
  
"Hi." Said the gruff looking older man. "What do you need today."  
  
"I want a Tattoo on my lower back."  
  
"Okay. I can take you right away."  
  
"The papers." Whisper Gia.  
  
"Oh yeah. Can I see your papers?" Skye asked.  
  
"Sure. You always want to be careful."  
  
"That you do." Skye said as he went to get them. She wanders to the books of tattoos she could choose from. She flipped the page until she saw a picture of a sun. You saw the kind in baby's room. The kind of big sun that was painted a pale golden yellow and had eyes noses and a smile. She knew that was the one. "Gia I have found a winner."  
  
"Let me see." Skye held up the book to show her the sun. "It's beautiful. I love it."  
  
Me too." Skye said. "So, did you look over the papers, miss soon to be Lawyer."  
  
"Yes and they look good. Just sign and you will be on your way to getting a tattoo."  
  
"Okay. Let us do this.' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They day of the wedding Skye was looking at her reflection. She knew she looked good. The dress was perfect. It hugged her in all the right places. You could see her newly pierced navel. It had an emerald stud in it. She turned to look at her back. You could see the tattoo. It looked good on her she will admit that. It went well with her skin tone. She could not wait to see the look on her family's faces.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonny was standing by the bar at the reception. He was nursing his scotch. It was only ten minutes into the reception; the bride and groom had not evened arrived yet. He was already to leave. Carly and Jax had not even waited a month after the divorce. It was a little funny though. Skye had walked into the church wearing one of the sexiest dresses he has ever seen. The Quatermaines nearly flipped their lid. She was now sporting a tattoo and bellybutton that she must have not had had just a little while ago.  
  
****Flash back****  
  
"What is she wearing Alan?" asked Monica.  
  
"Oh surely you have see a dress Monica." Skye said in a sarcastic tone."  
  
"Well I wouldn't call that a dress. It is more like scrap of fabric and what is that right there?" she pointed to Skye's pierced navel.  
  
"I do believe they call it a emerald Monica dear." Skye said. "I like it with the dress and I also got this for the dress to." She turned to show them the sun that was on her back.  
  
"Oh my dear lord, Look what that brat has done now." Edward said. As he looked at her tattoo. 'Don't you like it grandpa? I love it." Skye said.  
  
"You know what?" Monica asked. "You have just shown every one that you are nothing but a immature child."  
  
"Well thank you Monica." Skye said. She wouldn't let Monica words hurt her. She was sick and tired of people putting her down. She was not going to let them anymore.  
  
"Skye." Alan said in a soothing voice. "I am sorry that the acted that way. They have no right to treat you that. I love you and I am glad that you were strong enough to come."  
  
"Thank you dad. I am glad I came too."  
  
"But one thing I don't like is that you are her with that man."  
  
"What man?"  
  
"Coleman, Skye."  
  
"Oh dad. He just my escort nothing more, nothing less. So don't worry."  
  
"I'll try not to."  
  
"Enjoy the wedding."  
  
"I will. You do the same."  
  
"Okay."  
  
****End of Flash Back****  
  
He had to admit, as much as he dislikes Skye, she did have to take a lot of crap from her family. He knew that it was hard on her. When Monica and Edward put her down, he saw a flash of hurt in her gorgeous brown eyes, but she hid it quickly.  
  
She was strong. It wasn't easy for him to come to his ex-wife's wedding but at least he could drink. He knew she was still recovering from being an alcoholic. If she took one drink she would become one again. Courtney had told him how hard it was for her.  
  
Another thing her to admit was that she looked damn sexy. Carly was beautiful but Skye was exquisite. He long auburn hair, those eyes, those legs that the dress showed of and the little hint of cleavage that peeked out of the slides of slit in front of the dress. Every man that could see her in that dress, mouth was watering including his.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Coleman are you drunk?" Skye asked. The creep had his arms around her a little tight.  
  
"No baby. I just need a little air. Come with me to the terrace. Where we can continue dancing under the stars."  
  
"Okay, let's go." She said we a smile. She never knew that Coleman was so romantic.  
  
When they got out there, he began to kiss her neck. "God you but are sexy."  
  
"Stop it Coleman!"  
  
"Don't fight it baby, you know you want it."  
  
"No I don't. Now get off of me."  
  
"I'm not on you, not yet at least." With that, he pushed her to the ground and began to rip at her dress.  
  
"Please Coleman, get off me. Please. She sobbed. He didn't listen her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonny wanted to get some air so he headed to the terrace. When he got to the doors, he heard a faint sobbing. When opened it, the scene sent a chill down spine. Skye date was ripping at her dress. Skye was just laying their letting it happen. The only sound that he heard was sobbing. He pulled the man off her with a jerk slammed him against the wall.  
  
"You know I should kill you right now but right now I am going to give some one else that pleasure." He whispered. He lifted his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the familiar numbers. "Morgan." The other end of the line picked up.  
  
"Jase, its sonny."  
  
"Where are you man and what it that sound in the background."  
  
"Look come out to the terrace by yourself and I will tell you the rest when you get here." The other line clicked. "So you like forcing yourself on women do you. I don't like guys who do that to any women and I especially don't like it when she is my brother-in-law and my best friend sister. If I find you anywhere near her, again I will kill you myself. I am sending Jason with you make sure you safely returned home. I am not sure what he might do. I mean that is his older sister and I know if it was my sister I would kill, you just might want to be praying that he is in a good mood and he doesn't tell A.J. You got it."  
  
"Yes Mr. Corinthos."  
  
"Sonny. What did you..." The rest of his sentence trailed off when he saw skye still crying. "What the hell happened here." He asked. His voice was cold enough to cut ice."  
  
"This guy right here was trying to take something that you sister did not want to give. I told him I should kill him right here but I was going to give someone else that pleasure. You are the first one I thought to call. I was hopping you return him."  
  
"Yeah don't worry. We will have phone."  
  
Sonny grabbed Coleman by the collar and shoved him to Jason who held him by the collar and pulled out his gun and told him to walk naturally.  
  
Sonny looked at skye and she looked back at him with wide eyes were red and puffy. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked like a lost little girl.  
  
A/N: I am trying to put this Tattoo look alike on this chapter. Please tell me if it didn't show up. I will send it to you if you like. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
"Skye, hey look at me." Sonny asked. He dropped to his knees to get a better look at her. Her dress was ripped and he saw one soft pale mound poking at of the dress. He took off his jacket and put it around her to cover her up. "Hey are you okay, I mean do you need to go to the doctor. I can get Johnny with the limo and I can take you to the hospital." He couldn't stand a woman in tears. He put his arms around her and rocked her as the sobs racked her body. "Hey everything is going to be okay. I'm here no one will hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you that's a promise."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You think I am going to let you man handle my sister." Jason asked as he slammed Coleman against the wall again for the fourth time. "I should really kill you now. I really should but I will not put Gia through a murder trail or me going to jail. If you ever go near my sister again I will hunt you down like the dog you are. Do you understand? I will hurt you so bad. I will make you suffer." Jason said as he punch him in the gut while his left hand held him by the collar. "I never want to see your sorry ass again."  
  
He dropped him to the floor, kicked him in the ribs, and walked off. If he ever saw that man, again he would kill him. Even if him and skye had only a rocky relationship he did care for her and she was close to Gia, so that was enough for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonny continues to rock her. Finally, he sobs seem to come fewer and fewer until it was only sniffles. "Hey why don't you come to my penthouse, and you can stay there until you feel safe to go home." She didn't say yes but nodded her head. She tried to stand but her legs wouldn't allow it. She fell to the floor again. Sonny looked back when he saw that she wasn't behind him. He went over and scooped her up in his arms. She was a light as a feather and as pale as snow. She was so quite, it scared him. He told Johnny to have the limo brought to the front.  
  
When they got to the front of the building, he laid Skye in the back. "Johnny take her to my penthouse and put her in the guest room. Then come to get me at the docks."  
  
"Yes sir." Sonny walked back into the building where the reception was being held. He went over to the bride to say good-bye.  
  
"Carly, it was a beautiful wedding, but I really need to go."  
  
"Oh why I mean we are just getting started and I haven't got to dance with you." Carly said he voice was laced with mock charm and even as she said the words, he wondered what he ever saw in her.  
  
"Something came up. I'll see you and Michael when you guys get back from the honeymoon. Bye."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Sonny looked around for Gia, A.J., and Courtney. He spotted them at Jason and Gia table. Gia was dancing with A.J. He decided to cut in. He could tell her what was going on with Jason and Skye without anyone else hearing.  
  
"May I cut in?" Sonny asked with the charm that was sincere. Gia was a gorgeous woman and always deserved a man to use his charm on her. When A.J. nodded, he took Gia hands in his a started to dance with her. When he was sure no one else would be able to hear them he started to tell Gia what had happen out on the terrace and where Jason was. He heard her grasp.  
  
"So Jason went to take care of Coleman?" Gia asked.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you might want to know. I am not sure if he will be coming back here or not. You might want to call him to find out. I sent Skye to my penthouse and I am about to leave to go check on her. I will call you if any thing serious happens."  
  
"Thanks Sonny."  
  
"It is okay. I hate males who force themselves on women. Please don't tell A.J. He will flip and I do believe Courtney is pregnant and I also know that you know so don't try to denied it."  
  
"How do you know everything."  
  
"I have my ways. I am going to go after I say bye to Michael, A.J., and Courtney. Bye."  
  
"Bye and be careful."  
  
"I will." Sonny dropped Gia hands and went to say good bye to his sister and his brother - in - law. Then he went in search of his son. A.J. and him had finally came to the conclusion that Sonny was the boy's father. He had raised him and took care of him all these years. "Hey big guy, why don't you say good-bye to your old man."  
  
"Oh dad you're here, I thought you already left."  
  
"Without saying good-bye to my favorite guy. You got to be crazy. I love you and I will always say good-bye. Got it."  
  
"Yeah dad I got. I love you to. See you soon right"  
  
"You can count on it. Bye."  
  
"Bye daddy. I love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
Sonny walked out to of the building and started to walk to the docks. He didn't know how he was feeling at this moment. He was glad that Carly was happy but it still hurt to know that she chose candy boy over him. The most thing he hated was not having Michael home with him. He was not going to fight for whole custody because that would kill Carly but he was sure in hell going to get his visits and no one would stop that. He was sure of that.  
  
What he didn't was why he was so attracted to Skye. He had always hated her but now he had these feeling. It felt like lust. Maybe being hermit for six and half month was getting to him. "Yeah that is It.," he said to himself. He saw his limo pull up and he got in. His feelings were lust nothing more.  
  
A/N: I need a beta for my GH stories. Please if you are interested in this, e-mail me at VAHOTTIE125@aol.com. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review. Thank you.  
  
Love, Ashley 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
"Skye are you okay." Sonny asked when he entered into his penthouse. He saw Skye sitting on the couch with his coat wrapped around her. She still wasn't talking. That was what scarred him the most. Skye had never kept her mouth shut, the entire time that he had known her. "Hey you want to talk about what happen. People say I'm an okay listener. When I have to be." She was still being quiet. When he picked her up again, she was even lighter then before. Then he carried her to the guestroom. He went to his bedroom closet and pulled out one of Carly's old nightgowns. When he got back to Skye, he saw that she was curled into a tight ball. He went to pull her cloths off but she slapped h is hand away. He whispered to her that he wasn't going to hurt he just wanted to get her out of her torn and tatter cloths.  
  
She stopped slapping his hands away from; he unzipped her dress and pulled it gently away from her body. He saw the ugly bruise the was forming on her thigh and the one on her chest. "That bastard." He whispered. He tried his hardest not to notice her perfect body. He sat her up so he could pull the nightgown over her head. His head was over her shoulder; he looked down he notice the little tattoo that was on her back. It was a sun; a little sun, it had a nose, smile, and eyes. It was a pale yellow. It looked perfect on her skin. Like it was meant to be there.  
  
"I like you're new bellybutton ring and tattoo. Especially the tattoo. " He said in a gentle voice. "I also loved your dress; it was the perfect color for you. I will try to get one of my men to replace it for you." He laid her down and pull the cover over her. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. He placed a small kiss on her forehead and turn the light off. He left the room. Only closing the door half way. He went down to the living room and made himself a drink from the wet bar. Then he went to his desk and picked the phone up. He dialed the familiar number. "Morgan." Picked up the other line.  
  
"Did you take care of him?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Yeah, I told him if he ever came near her again I would kill him and told him he should probably get out of town. Look I told Gia and she wants to talk to you. So here you go."  
  
"Hey beautiful."  
  
"Hey Sexy." Gia said in her sultry voice. "How is she." He voice serious now.  
  
"She isn't talking that is the thing I'm most worry. I am also worried about the bruise that are forming on her. The look pretty nasty but I am going to call my doctor to come and check on her."  
  
"Damn that bastard. Can I come see her."  
  
"She's sleeping but I'll call you later."  
  
"Thanks for coming to her rescue."  
  
"No problem. I want you to get some sleep now. You're sleeping for two now."  
  
"How did you know that. Jase, doesn't even know."  
  
"I can see that your glowing and your eyes give you away. Every time you hear something about babies they light up. So when you going to tell Jason?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe tomorrow."  
  
"Maybe tonight."  
  
"Sonny...I want it to be somewhere romantic and special."  
  
"What is more special then in bed with the one you love."  
  
"So you want me to come to your bed?" Gia asked teasingly.  
  
"Please. Tell him tonight. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. I love you sexy. Call me if she wakes up. No matter what time."  
  
"Okay beautiful. Let me talk to Jason."  
  
"He's in the shower. I'll tell him to call tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sonny hung up the phone and went to his bedroom. He changed into his favorite silk pajama pants. He climbed into his bed and pulled his black satin sheets up to his waist and fell into a light slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sonny woke by the sounds of a woman screaming.  
  
"PLEASE NO, NO, NO DON'T DO THIS. PLEASE DON'T PLEASE."  
  
Sonny remembered that Skye was in his penthouse and that must be her screams.  
  
SCREAM MOAN "NO PLEASE NO" SCREAM SCREAM MOAN "PLEASE NO DON'T HURT ME."  
  
Sonny ran into the guest room and lifted skye and rocked her until she woke up. He ran his hand down her hair and looked at her hair.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
"You're at my penthouse. Skye do you remember what happened at Jax and Carly's wedding."  
  
"Coleman..he raaaaa.." She couldn't say the word.  
  
"Yes Skye and I didn't want you to go home alone so I brought you here. I want you to try and get some rest okay. When you wake up we can deal with everything."  
  
"Okay I'll try."  
  
"Okay. I am going to turn out the light."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good-night."  
  
Sonny walked out of the room but then he heard her whispered his name. He went back in the room.  
  
"Sonny please don't leave me. Not tonight." Skye said in a little girl voice.  
  
"Okay I will lay with you until you fall asleep."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He crawled into the bed with her he stayed on his side. Nearly on the edge.  
  
"Sonny will you please hold me? I really don't want to be alone right now."  
  
Sonny scooted over to her side and she laid on her side and he also turned on his side so they were spooned together. His fount to her back. His arm wrapped tight around her waist.  
  
"Good-night Sonny." She whispered. A few moments later he heard her breath become even and deep. Soon after that his breath became deep and even also. Dawn came too soon for the both of them. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
Skye began to stirred as the rays of the early morning sun came through the windows. She felt a warm body behind her. It was warm and firm. She turned her head to see who was her new unknown friend was. When she saw it was Sonny, she could believe it. She loathes the man. He was cruel and evil. He killed people for a living. Even if she was on good terms with her brother, she hated his boss and best friend. She had to get out of this bed and home. But as she started to crawl away from his body the images of what happened last night came flooding back to her. With full force.  
***Flashback***  
"Coleman are you drunk?" Skye asked. The creep had his arms around her a little tight.  
  
"No baby. I just need a little air. Come with me to the terrace. Where we can continue dancing under the stars."  
  
"Okay, let's go." She said we a smile. She never knew that Coleman was so romantic.  
  
When they got out there, he began to kiss her neck. "God you but are sexy."  
  
"Stop it Coleman!"  
  
"Don't fight it baby, you know you want it."  
  
"No I don't. Now get off of me."  
  
"I'm not on you, not yet at least." With that, he pushed her to the ground and began to rip at her dress.  
  
"Please Coleman, get off me. Please. She sobbed. He didn't listen her. He continues to rip at her dress. He called her names and hit her, sometimes hard sometimes soft. While she was trying to fight him he elbowed her in the chest then he hit her in the leg. "Please someone help. Please stop." She sobbed.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
"Oh..." Skye sobbed. The images continue to come back to her  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Sonny wanted to get some air so he headed to the terrace. When he got to the doors, he heard a faint sobbing. When opened it, the scene sent a chill down spine. Skye date was ripping at her dress. Skye was just laying their letting it happen. The only sound that he heard was sobbing. He pulled the man off her with a jerk slammed him against the wall.  
  
"You know I should kill you right now but right now I am going to give some one else that pleasure." He whispered.  
  
"So you like forcing yourself on women do you. I don't like guys who do that to any women and I especially don't like it when she is my brother-in- law and my best friend sister. If I find you anywhere near her, again I will kill you myself. I am sending Jason with you make sure you safely returned home. I am not sure what he might do. I mean that is his older sister and I know if it was my sister I would kill, you just might want to be praying that he is in a good mood and he doesn't tell A.J. You got it."  
  
"Yes Mr. Corinthos."  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
"Sonny saved me." She told herself. The thoughts kept flooding back to her.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Skye, hey look at me." Sonny asked. He dropped to his knees to get a better look at her. Her dress was ripped and he saw one soft pale mound poking at of the dress. He took off his jacket and put it around her to cover her up. "Hey are you okay, I mean do you need to go to the doctor. I can get Johnny with the limo and I can take you to the hospital." He couldn't stand a woman in tears. He put his arms around her and rocked her as the sobs racked her body. "Hey everything is going to be okay. I'm here no one will hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you that's a promise."  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
"He comforted me," she said again to herself. She was even more surprised than before.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Skye are you okay." Sonny asked when he entered his penthouse. He saw Skye sitting on the couch with his coat wrapped around her. "Hey you want to talk about what happen. People say I'm an okay listener. When I have to be." When he picked her up again, she was even lighter then before. Then he carried her to the guestroom. He left the room for what she guest 3 minutes at the most. He came back with a flannel. That most have been Carly's. He went to pull her cloths off but she slapped h is hand away. He whispered to her that he wasn't going to hurt he just wanted to get her out of her torn and tatter cloths.  
  
She stopped slapping his hands away from; he unzipped her dress and pulled it gently away from her body. He saw the ugly bruise the was forming on her thigh and the one on her chest. "That bastard." He whispered. He sat her up so he could pull the nightgown over her head.  
  
"I like you're new bellybutton ring and tattoo. Especially the tattoo. " He said in a gentle voice. "I also loved your dress; it was the perfect color for you. I will try to get one of my men to replace it for you." He laid her down and pull the cover over her.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
"He took care of me plus complemented me." She said to herself again. This was getting weirder and weirder.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Where am I?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
"You're at my penthouse. Skye do you remember what happened at Jax and Carly's wedding."  
  
"Coleman..he raaaaa.." She couldn't say the word.  
  
"Yes Skye and I didn't want you to go home alone so I brought you here. I want you to try to get some rest okay. When you wake up we can deal with everything."  
  
"Okay I'll try."  
  
"Okay. I am going to turn out the light."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good-night."  
  
Sonny walked out of the room but then he heard her whispered his name. He went back in the room.  
  
"Sonny please don't leave me. Not tonight." Skye said in a little girl voice.  
  
"Okay I will lay with you until you fall asleep."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He crawled into the bed with her he stayed on his side. Nearly on the edge.  
  
"Sonny will you please hold me? I really don't want to be alone right now."  
  
Sonny scooted over to her side, she laid on her side, and he also turned on his side so they were spooned together. His fount to her back. His arm wrapped tight around her waist.  
  
"Good-night Sonny." She whispered. She fell into a deep sleep.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
"So I asked him to stay and he did." Skye said little out loud. Tears were streaming down he face at all the memories from last night. She let out a sigh and tried to get control of herself. She got up and went to look at herself in the mirror. She looked like a ghost. Her face was almost the same color as the lilies that were on the bathroom sick. She felt sick to her stomach. She pulled her nightgown over her head. She notices that black and blue bruise on her chest. She turned on the shower. When she stepped in. The heat felt good. She let the hot water pound on her back. She was not sure how long she stood like that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonny was awoken by the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. He knew who was using it. It was Skye. He felt he move away from him this morning. He missed her lean body against his. He missed her warmth. What he missed the most was some one laying by him. But something also scarred him. He could get used to having Skye around. Maybe he already was. 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Here you go Cazbarbj. Thank you everyone for the great reviews. Love Ashley.  
Chapter Seven  
  
When Skye stepped out oh the shower she got the robe that was hanging on the door, it was a large terry cloth robe. It had to be Sonny's. She walked out into the bedroom where she saw Sonny sitting up in bed. He had a coffee mug in his hand, looking out the window.  
  
"Good - Morning." Skye said in a little voice.  
  
"Good - Morning, how did you sleep." Sonny said.  
  
"Not bad, except for the dreams. Look I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused you. If I could have my cloths I will be out of your way."  
  
"I'm not sure if it's a good time for you to leave just yet. It's not safe." Sonny said which was true but the true reason that he didn't wasn't her to leave was because he liked her here. "You could stay here or I could get you a apartment here, if you would like."  
  
"Um. I think it would better if I went to my own place. I mean we both have lives and I don't want to be in your way."  
  
"First of all you are not in my way and yes we both do have our own lives which I understand so that is why I suggested that you could stay in one of the other penthouses. That way you would be able to live your life and you would be protected."  
  
"It would just be more trouble if I moved all my things here or there. When I could stay at my place and order my own bodyguards."  
  
"Yes you could do that but you know my man are more loyal. I know from experience that bodyguard can be bought."  
  
"Jesus it was only that sleaze bag Coleman." Skye said she was beginning to get a little upset.  
  
"Yeah and if I know that bastard or any other bastard he will come after you again. Don't you get it? Dammit Skye we may have not got along in the past and may think I am just as bad as Coleman but you are my best friend and my brother - in - law sister. Not to mention Courtney and Gia's best friend. If you get hurt, it will hurt them, which means that it will hurt me. So, I have a lot at stake at keeping you safe. Therefore, could you please listen to me?" Sonny said. He took a deep breath. "Would you like a cup of coffee."  
  
"Yes please." Skye said her voice still very quite. She was wondering if he was right. Maybe she should just stay at one of the Penthouse but it would like siding with the devil. "It's not like I haven't before." She mumbled to herself.  
  
"What was that?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Nothing just thinking out loud."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Should I stay here or go back to my place?"  
  
"You know where I stand with that."  
  
"Yeah but I am not sure where I stand."  
  
"Look I am going to have to do some business. I will get some one to send some cloths up here for you. If you are here when I get back, I know the answer and if you are not here, I will know the answer. SO it is your choice. I have to go. Have a good day Skye and help yourself o anything her but the alcohol."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
He could tell she was in deep thought. He walked past her and went out the bedroom door than the front door  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Skye went down to the living room and sat down on the couch. She was not sure what to do. She liked the penthouse she was living in now but what if Sonny was right. I mean there would no one to help me there.  
  
I could always go to the Quatermaines. Yeah that's a cock. Edward would most likely let Coleman in with open arms. Damn hate when I can't make my mind up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Sonny walked though the door, he saw Skye curled on the couch. She had changed out of the robe and in to a pant's suit that he had sent over from her apartment. It was a gray suit with pink pin stripes going down it. She had a pink tank to go with it. The matching jacket was on the chair and her high heel black boot were beside the couch as well. She looked so peaceful and innocent which was such a cock, there was nothing peaceful or innocent about Skye.  
  
When he saw her stir, he moved from where he was standing and staring. He didn't want her to wake up and see him staring at her. "So I guess you made up your mind." Sonny asked when he saw her sit up.  
  
"Yeah.I guess. I hope that's okay?" Skye asked he voice still husky from sleep.  
  
"Yeah like I said I would rather you stay here than at you apartment."  
  
"Okay. Well I will just get out of your head now. Do you have apartment here."  
  
"Not that furnished."  
  
"That's okay. I mean some of your man can go get some from my place. Can't they?"  
  
"Not tonight so I guess you will have to stay here again."  
  
"Okay well I'll go up to bed so you can do what ever you have to."  
  
"Look.wait have you ate anything today." Sonny asked.  
  
"No.just a sandwich."  
  
"Well then let me make you a real dinner. Okay. Not sit down and read or do whatever."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do Sonny." Skye said a little of her old self-coming back.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it." Sonny said amused.  
  
With that, Sonny walked into the kitchen. Finally, the Skye we all know and love is coming back. Sonny thought to himself. Love where in the hell did that come from.  
  
A/N: Tell me this chapter sucked. I know it did. I am so sorry. I hope the next chapter will work out better. Please review and flame at your will. Ashley. . 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
Skye POV  
God what was I thinking staying here. I mean I hate Sonny as much as I hate him. He kills people and steals from them, to get rich. She was surprised that he didn't do the whole drug thing. That would make him a real rich man. He was always so mean, cruel, and always a jackass. Maybe it wasn't all true but that was always the way he acted towers me. Except last night and the night before.  
  
Last night he made a great dinner. They fought a little about what was going on in the world. The war, politics, how he was a liberal and I'm a democrat and how the two are alike but different. All in all dinner was not as bad as I thought it was going to be when he got home. Even though he was always such a jackass with maybe we can forge a friendship. You never know. I mean weirder thing have happen haven't they. Maybe not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye walked down the stairs, went over to the couch, and sat down. She started to smell something that smelt vile. She heard Sonny in the kitchen.  
  
"Sonny what in the hell is that vile smell?" Skye asked as she made her way into the kitchen.  
  
"Our breakfast." Sonny said as he stirred something into the pot.  
  
"Our? I don't think so. I am not eating whatever is in that pot. It smells as if something died in it. Hell maybe it did it is your style to kill isn't."  
  
"Well isn't just your way to charm a men into your bed so you can get what you want?"  
  
"The hell with you Sonny. I'm going to Kelly's for breakfast."  
  
"No wonder your so pale and skinny all you eat is that fake wheat germ shit."  
  
"Oh. First, I was a slut now I'm too skinny and pale. Just full of complements this morning aren't we Sonny."  
  
"Look just sit down and the breakfast I made."  
  
"What did I tell you last night. Do not tell me what to do. Dammit."  
  
"Well maybe if you would act your age I wouldn't."  
  
"Look before I might say something I regret I am going to Kelly's."  
  
"Fine do whatever the hell you want. Just take a guard with you."  
  
"Fine. Goodbye." With that, Skye walked out of the kitchen, then out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skye POV  
  
"What can I get you? Asked Liz who was her waitress this morning.  
  
"A cup of coffee and a whole wheat muffin." Skye said with a cold voice. She hated this women for what she did and still does to Gia. She thinks not good enough for Jason. But what she doesn't know is that Gia is the only woman for Jason.  
  
"Is that all." Elizabitch said in icy tone.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay be right here." She stalked off and went to serve another customer.  
  
God I do hate that bitch. Courtney and Gia are two of the most sweetest people but people like Elizabitch always try to make them sound like sluts or bitchs. Kind of, like herself.  
  
I knew I shouldn't have decided to stay there. I mean we didn't even make to breakfast without fighting. We are just too different. I am going to get my furniture order this morning and hopefully they can. I have it ready by this morning. God I do hope so.  
  
Skye picked up her cell phone and dialed Sonny number. After three rings, Sonny picked up. "Corinthos." His husky voice came over the line.  
  
"Sonny it's Skye I was wondering if the apartment is ready for me to stay in. I want to go pick out some furniture."  
  
"Skye I am so sorry but when I went to talk to guy that I hired to run this place he said that he already rented out to someone and they are going to move in today."  
  
"What! You said that would be mind."  
  
"I know and I'm sorry. Look I talked to him and he said that the other couple I rent to is moving out. They gave their month notice two weeks ago."  
  
"So I have to spend two more weeks with you."  
  
"It looks that way."  
  
"No way in hell am I staying with."  
  
"Look Skye you are not going back to your place and you are safest at my place so just shut up and get the hell used to it. God Dammit you make staying with me sound like Hell."  
  
"Because it is. Dammit."  
  
"Well suck it up and take it like a Damn women."  
  
"Whatever Sonny. I'm going to work. Good-bye."  
  
"Oh you know how to work somewhere other than the bedroom."  
  
"At least my job doesn't involve putting people in the Damn morgue." With that, she hung her cell phone up. Damn that man for making her feel this way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonny POV  
  
Damn that woman. She is so insufferable. Why does she always have to bring up our jobs? It is not as if I don't do good for people to. What does she call the collage funds I set up? What does she call all those drug traffickers that I keep out of my docks? Damn that women for they ways she acts, for the way she makes me act, and damn her for the way she makes me feel. Damn her to hell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Skye walked over to A.J. and Courtney's house she wondered about how Sonny made her feel. Most of the time it felt like lust but when he would smile or look at her it felt more like...like...love. Which was impossible. I couldn't love Sonny. He is a monster. But when he saved her, he was kind of like a knight in shiny armor. Or maybe tarnished armor but still a knight. She really needed to do something about these feeling. Maybe talking to Courtney would help. I mean Courtney would understand. She was her best friend and she was her brother's sister. So maybe she could give me some answers.  
  
She went up the stairs to the house and gave it a light knock so she wouldn't wake up Tommy. When Courtney opened the door Skye fell into her arms and began to tell her all the things she needed to get out.  
  
A/N: Okay I hope this was better than the last chapter. Oh just to let you all know The Elizabitch was a complete accident. Really. Oh about that comment where I said that Gia was the only person for Jason I so truly wanted to write Courtney but I made Gia and Jason together so I guess I will have to live it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please oh please review. They are like my chocolate. I love you all. Ashley 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Skye looked at her date. She was stiiting at the Port Charles Grille. Courtney had set her someone after she had told how she felt about Sonny.  
  
***Flash Back***  
  
"You what!" Courtney asked in a loud voice.  
  
"Shhh. Dammit. Courtney do you have to tell everyone in New York." Skye said.  
  
"You love my brother?"  
  
"Did I say love?"  
  
"No but you did say you had feeling for him."  
  
"Well that can mean hate, lust, love, like, despise, care, hero worship, brother, and hell if I know which one it is."  
  
"Oh my god Skye what are you going to do?"  
  
"Do you really think I know? God Courtney this is the man I have despise since I've cam to Port Charles."  
  
"Look I don't want to see you hurt or my brother so we are going to do this to get you out of this slump."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You are going to go on a date, with a guy I pick."  
  
"No Courtney bad idea."  
  
"How? This will make you forget Sonny. Jack is a great guy. He works with A.J. really nice guy."  
  
"Jack.yeah really good name."  
  
"Oh yeah I'm sorry. I know Maurice. He is charming, sweet and funny. You'll love him. Look I will call him to set it up. I'll tell him to pick you up at Sonny's around eight ish. Sound good?" Courtney said all this while she was walking to the den.  
  
"No! Please Court. No." Skye said to the now empty room.  
  
***End of Flash Back***  
  
He was good looking blonde hair, green eyes, tan skin, and a great body. 'But not he's not Sonny' a little voice said in the back of her head. 'Shut up!' she said back to the voice.  
  
"So we were all sitting there butt naked no cloths and no where to stay. It truly was a sight." Maurice laughed  
  
His laugh brought her out of her thought and laughed politely at his stupid story. "So you and your two brothers are close."  
  
"The closest."  
  
"That's great.really great" She gave a smile to the man but it didn't reach her eyes. 'Can this get any more boring. I am going to kill Courtney for this.'  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*  
  
"God Gia do I really have to be here." Sonny asked as Gia, Jason and he walked into The Port Charles Grille.  
  
"I need you there for support when Jason and I tell Taggert I'm pregnant."  
  
"Maybe we should have a lawyer on hold because knowing my luck he'll put me in jail for tampering around in the bedroom." Jason said to Sonny in a mock whisper.  
  
Gia turned around to him and sent him a glower. He tried to hide behind Sonny. "You have just earned yourself a week on the couch."  
  
"Ouch!" Sonny laughed.  
  
"Gia.. Baby I'm sorry." Jason said as he tried to catch up with the pregnant model.  
  
Sonny laughed at him. Jason was going to have a hell of a time with Gia. He almost felt sorry for his friend. Almost.  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
Sonny and Jason were sitting at the table waiting for Gia to come out of the bathroom. "Hey penny for you thought." Jason said.  
  
"Not worth it." He said.  
  
"What's wrong? You haven't been here the last few days."  
  
"I know just got a few things on my mind."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe it if I told you."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"God.if you tell Gia this I will rip your head off. Understand?"  
  
"Understood."  
  
"Okay. You know how Skye is staying with me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I have been having these feelings." Sonny said awkwardly.  
  
"What kind of feeling?"  
  
"That is the part I can't figure out. Some part of me says lust." He looked back at his best friend and his brother. He had a face that only a brother would make, if some one said his sister was hot or sexy. "Hey man she might be you sister but damn if I can't help feel attracted to her." Sonny said amused.  
  
"Yeah okay." Was all Jason said.  
  
"Well then another part of me can't stand her. She's so stubborn, mean, cold, and ruthless."  
  
"Everything some people might say you are." Jason pointed out.  
  
"True but Jase another part of me respects her, cares for her, and wants her." Sonny said truthfully.  
  
"Then you have to do something?"  
  
"I know but what."  
  
"Gia told me that we can't choose the ones we love or care about. You just do and when try to fight you learn that you love them or care about them even more."  
  
"Gia is a wise women." Gia said as she walked up to the table.  
  
"Yes she is. That is why I love her." Jason said.  
  
"Well odes this Gia know that I'm pregnant with your child."  
  
"Well I also know that my Gia is very understanding."  
  
"Not that understanding." Gia sent him a glower.  
  
Jason and Sonny both laughed. Then Taggert walked through the door.  
  
"Hello baby sister. Hello Mr. C. Hello anger boy."  
  
"Taggert stop it. If your not going to behave yourself walk right back out that door."  
  
"I'm sorry Gia."  
  
"Now say hello to them again and this time properly."  
  
"Gia come on now."  
  
"MARCUS!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Hello Jason. Hello Sonny."  
  
"That better not sit your butt down in that chair."  
  
Taggert leaned over to Jason and whisper to him "Does she you all this whip too."  
  
"I already got a week on the couch. All I said was I should have a lawyer on hold."  
  
"So now if you all would put you're private meeting on hold. I will tell my big news. Okay Taggert I want you to keep you're cool and don't arrest Jase."  
  
"Okay." Taggert spoke not knowing what else to say.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Gia said with a huge smile. Jason smiled. Even already knowing the news hearing it again made it all seem so real. "Taggert say something."  
  
"I just you hope you know what your doing." He said with a frown and he got up and left the table and than the restaurant.  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
"Would you like to dance Skye." Maurice asked.  
  
"I would love to." Skye said in charming voice. They had got along better now that he wasn't telling his dumb jokes and stayed to world and country issue, their jobs, and their family.  
  
He held his hand out to her and she took it. They walked to the dance floor. Maurice pulled her into his arms and they begun to sway to the music. That was when she saw Jason and Gia danced their way over to them.  
  
"Skye what are you doing here?" Gia broke out of the hold of Jason arms and went over to her best friend and they gave each other a hug.  
  
"I could ask you all the same thing."  
  
"Well I asked you first. So tell me."  
  
"Well I am on a date. Maurice Price meet Gia Campbell and her boyfriend Jason Morgan."  
  
"Hello." The couple said together.  
  
"So what are you two doing here?"  
  
"We are here to tell my brother the good news and he didn't take it to well." Gia said. Skye saw the hurt in her best friend eyes.  
  
"What good news?"  
  
"Oh my god I didn't tell you?"  
  
"No! Now tell me." Skye said.  
  
"Me and Jason are pregnant."  
  
"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Now I am going to be the godmother of two children. I am so happy."  
  
"Who said you are going to be it's godmother?"  
  
"Well.."  
  
"I wanted you to be the aunt?" Gia said with a grin.  
  
"Oh I would love that. Aunt Skye."  
  
"Great. Well you dance with my date while you dance with yours and we can meet back at my table to have champagne."  
  
"Great. We will be there."  
  
"Okay." The younger couple danced away and Skye and Maurice contented to dance.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*  
  
Sonny looked at the couple that was dancing. Gia and Jason were it for each other. He got up and decided that his best friend can't have her to himself all night. "May I cut in?" He asked when he got to the couple.  
  
"Sure." Jason said and he went back to the table.  
  
"Hello beautiful." Sonny said.  
  
"Hello sexy."  
  
"How is my god daughter or god son doing."  
  
"Well I think he or she is doing great."  
  
"And what about the mother to be?"  
  
"Just as good now that she is dancing with on of the most sexiest man in Port Charles."  
  
"One of them?"  
  
"We I couldn't forget Jason and A.J., now could I."  
  
"Okay I will let it slide but you remember I am the best looking."  
  
"Of course. Hey I see Skye and her date. Let's go cut in I want to find more about this guy."  
  
"What? Skye is here on a date?"  
  
"Well yeah let's go."  
  
"No.Gia..." he didn't finish his comment because when he saw the look in her eyes he knew better."  
  
"Are you really going to say no to a pregnant woman?" She continued to glare at him. "I didn't think so now LETS GO!." She said. She pulled them to where the other couple was dancing."  
  
"Skye do mind if we can cut?" Gia asked her friend.  
  
When Skye saw that Sonny was the man now with Gia tried to turn her down but Maurice spoke up before she could say no., "I would love to dance with the face a Deception."  
  
"Great." Maurice took Gia in his arms and the danced off.  
  
"Well." Sonny said.  
  
"Look just because I can't stand you doesn't mean we can't dance."  
  
"Right and just because you are such a bitch doesn't mean we can't dance."  
  
"Right so let's just dance."  
  
Sonny put his hands on her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders. The danced awkwardly. "Look Skye I need to talk to you in private. Can we go outside."  
  
"Look Sonny I am on a date."  
  
"I know and this will only take a minute."  
  
"Fine you have 1 minute."  
  
"Okay, let's go outside."  
  
They left out the side door. When they got out back he asked the question that he had wanted to be asking just came out. "Who in the hell in this Maurice guy."  
  
"What?" Skye asked. This was unbelievable. Sonny was asking whom she was dating. "Well this is a friend that your sister sat me up with and to tell you the truth I do not why I am even explaining this to you."  
  
"Do you know what he does, who his family is." Sonny asked his voice rising with each word.  
  
"Well father I do know he is a investment broker and he is a friend of A.J. I am not sure who his family is but I do know they are close. Sonny I am not your responsibility and I will date, sleep and fuck who ever I want do you understand that."  
  
Sonny grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "NO!" he growled and gave her a punishing kiss.  
  
A/N: How was that. A long chapter. I hope that is okay. I haven't updated in a long time and I hope I can update sooner next time. Please review. I love them. Like I said, I love praise or criticism. I need both so tell me what you thought. Did you like or hate it. Did it suck or was it good. Should I continue or not. Please tell me. I love you all. Ashley. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
She felt herself respond to the kiss. Her tongue dancing with his. Her hands running through his short hair. His hands on her hip pulling her closer, she went willingly. Her breasts pressed flat against his chest. One of his legs between hers. He could feel her the silk of her panties against his thigh. He continued to kiss her until they were both out of breath but as soon as he had caught his, he kissed her again. He could not get enough of her taste.  
  
"Whoa sorry to interrupt." Gia voice came over them and the pulled away like to teenagers that had been caught by her father. "Um..Just continue.. I need to get back to Jase anyway.um do you want me to..tell Maurice that you had leave?"  
  
"Yes." Sonny said.  
  
"No." Skye said at the same time.  
  
"Um I'll take that as a undecided."  
  
Sonny looked at Skye and then she looked back at Gia. "Go ahead and tell him."  
  
"Okay well...Um bye." And she ran back into the restaurant.  
  
"Well thank you a lot Sonny you ruined a perfectly good date so you could grope me."  
  
"Yeah Skye that was what I wanted to grope you." Sonny said sarcastically.  
  
"Well what was that then?"  
  
"I do believe it's called a kiss."  
  
"You Jackass I know that."  
  
"Well you're a bitch so I guess we are even."  
  
"Look I need to go inside and see if I can catch Maurice so we can finish our date." She started to walk away but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"We did not finish discussing what we came out her to discuss."  
  
"And what was that. I do believe you were bashing me while we were talking"  
  
"Look I wanted to talk to you because.." he paused not knowing whether to tell her the truth, but he knew he needed to get this out. "Because seeing you with that Maurice.guy made me Jealous okay it made me Jealous."  
  
"What?" She could not believe her ears. Sonny was jealous of her date.  
  
"Yes I am jealous. God only knows why but I am."  
  
"But you hate me."  
  
"Have you have ever heard that line that says that there is a very thin line between love and hate."  
  
"Well yesss..but you don't love me."  
  
"No it's is more like lust. I cannot explain it Skye but we got some freaky, weird, sick, and twisted attraction for each other."  
  
"Well thanks.I mean freaky and weird weren't enough but you had to add sick and twisted."  
  
"Look I do not know what in the hell is going on her but when I see you I have these stirring in a certain lower part of my body."  
  
Skye leaned closer to Sonny and whispered in his ear. "To tell you the truth Sonny I get kinda of wet when I see you too." She said boldly.  
  
"Then what should we do about that?"  
  
"Um..I am not sure but I do believe this would be a perfect relationship. We both have failed at love but we both love the company of the opposite sex. We both love sex and I do bet we are both very good lovers. We could satisfy each other's needs. You know we both hate each other so there is no way we could fall in love. We would belong to each other until we are tried of each other. We would not see other people and we would not fall in love it will only be about sex. You get what you want and I get what I want."  
  
"I like that Idea a lot."  
  
"Good. So should we start tonight or tomorrow."  
  
"I think tonight sounds good."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
He leads he to the limo and they get in. They sit on other sides until the limo stops. He helps her out of the limo and they go the penthouse. When they reach the door, they begin to kiss. Deep, long, slow, needy kisses. He starts to tear at her dress but then remembers they are still outside the door.  
  
He opens it and they go into the living room. Still kissing and groping at each other clothes. He pulls away and looks at her. "Are you on anything?" he asked referring to birth control.  
  
"Um yeah don't worry." Skye said. Knowing already it was impossible for her to have children. It hurt her to think about it. She loved children. She stopped thinking about it and got lost in his kisses.  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
Skye awoke in his arms. They were still on the couch spooned together. She thought about the night before and she blushed. She had been so bold she was never so bold with Jax. Sonny was a great lover. He was passionate and through. He cared about her pleasure before his own. He would not give in to his until she had hers. They were both stubborn and would hold on as long as they could. Sometimes with Jax, she would have to fake it but never with Sonny.  
  
She felt his lips on her neck letting her know that he was awake. "Why are you blushing?" He asked.  
  
"Just thinking about last night." Skye said as she turned over to face him.  
  
"Oh.we did do some wild things last night didn't we."  
  
"Oh yeah. What time is it."  
  
"Um." he looked at the wall clock "it's a quarter past ten."  
  
"Oh shit." She said as she jumped away from him. "I was supposed to be at a meeting at 9:30."  
  
"Cancel it."  
  
"I can't. I have to go get ready."  
  
"Okay.um you want to meet for lunch."  
  
"No got to be able to..how about dinner."  
  
"Okay um I'll meet you at the Grille around seven."  
  
"Make it eight to be safe."  
  
"Okay." He said as he watched her run up the stairs naked. 'This is not going to be as easy as you thought. Is it.' The annoying voice said in the back of his head. "shut up." he said aloud back but he knew the voice was right. It wasn't going to be easy. He was already falling and falling hard.  
  
A/N: Okay did I move to fast, tell me. Thank you. I love you all. Ashley 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
"Hello." Skye said to Sonny as she walked into the Grille at five after eight. "Sorry I am late. I had some paper work that was kind of backed up."  
  
"It's okay." He said trying to hide the concern in his voice. It was stupid but he was worried that maybe she had ran into Jax and something had happen. It was stupid. Carly and Jax were happy. They had Michael and each other. She was safe, here with him but he knew Skye would always have a place in her heart for Jax. Even though he didn't deserve it.  
  
"So how was your day?" Skye asked but then wished she could take it back. It felt to . . . . .normal. Too much like they were a couple. All they were was sex objects to each other.  
  
"Um.. it was okay. Yours?"  
  
"Same."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
There was awkward silence until the waiter came.  
  
"Miss. What can I get you?" the young waiter asked.  
  
"Please just get me a Caesar salad with a club soda."  
  
"And you sir?"  
  
"I'll the same but with a Ice tea. Sweetened."  
  
"Coming right out."  
  
"I didn't picture you a salad type of guy."  
  
"That is because you do not know what type a guy I am."  
  
"Maybe.maybe not?"  
  
Then the band started to play. "Would you like to dance Skye?"  
  
"I would like that Sonny."  
  
"Great."  
  
He went around to her table and took her hand. He led her to the dance floor. And pulled her into his arms so that their chests were touching. His hands on her hip and hers at the base of his neck.  
  
Strangers in the night  
  
Exchanging glances  
  
Wondering in the night  
  
What were the chances  
  
We'd be sharing love  
  
Before the night was through  
  
He leaned his head down and smelt her hair. the fruity smell of her shampoo. The smell of her expensive perfume. It smelt like lilies.  
  
Something in your eyes  
  
Was so inviting  
  
Something in your eyes  
  
Was so exciting  
  
Something in my heart  
  
She leaned her head against his chest and smelt his musky male scent mixed with expensive after-shave.  
  
Strangers in the night  
  
Two lonely people  
  
We were strangers in the night  
  
Up to the moment when we said our first hello  
  
Little did we know  
  
Love was just a glance away  
  
A warm embracing dance away  
  
They swayed to the sound of Sinatra voice. Moving closer together until they were chests to chest, thigh to thigh. Until she could feel the hardness growing between his hard thighs.  
  
And ever since that night  
  
We've been together  
  
Lovers at first sight  
  
In love forever  
  
It turned out so right  
  
For strangers in the night  
  
His moved his hands from her hips to her back, rubbing them up and down. All the way up to her neck and all the way down to cup her bottom through the black silk skirt. She felt her nipples becoming harder with each rub. Her own hands moved from his neck to his chest and felt the rippled muscles through the silk shirt.  
  
Love was just a glance away  
  
A warm embracing dance away  
  
He moved one hand up to her hair and tangled his hand in it. He pulled her head back and kissed her deep and hard on the mouth. His tongue stroking hers.  
  
Ever since that night  
  
We've been together  
  
Lovers at first sight  
  
In love forever  
  
It turned out so right  
  
For strangers in the night  
  
When they heard the song end they pulled away. They looked at some of the onlooker who had watch their sensual dance. Some of them pulling their own partners to the dance floor and moving to the music.  
  
"We better back to our table before we make another scene." Skye said. Flustered from just being turned on from a dance and blushing because so many people had watched their desire for each other.  
  
"Yeah maybe. But Skye I am going to have you dance for me when we get back to the penthouse."  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
He leaned closer to her ear and whispered. "I want you to dance for me. I want you to take your cloths off for me while you dancing to a song. I want you to turn me on by slowly swaying your hips. Reveling each piece of your gorgeous white ivory skin. I want you to give me a lap dance. I want you to make your self-wet for me. I what you to bring your self to the brink but before you let go I want to slide in you and feel your climax."  
  
"Sonny..."  
  
He smiled when he saw the red rise into her cheeks. He loved seeing her blush like that. It was almost as big as turn on as her dancing was.  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
2 weeks later  
  
Sonny and Skye were set in a routine now. They would wake up in the morning in each other's arms, then go to work. They would meet for dinner. Then they would come back to the penthouse and make love all-night and sometime into the morning. The both enjoy each other company and every time the fought it always ended up being some of the best make up sex ever.  
  
They never spent anymore time with their friends. They were to wrapped up in each other. They both knew it was coming close to love but both were too stubborn to admit it. Tonight Gia and Jason were throwing a party at the Cellar wanted everyone there for some big news. The 2-month pregnant model was not yet showing but had the glow.  
  
"Skye are you almost ready. You know Gia.she'll send Jason over banging the door down."  
  
"I'm hurrying Sonny I just wanted to look special. So what do you think the special news is?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Jason is being pretty tight liped."  
  
"Yeah so is Gia. I can't wait to hear it."  
  
"Neither can I so can we hurry."  
  
"Okay I'm coming. I want you to be completely honest. How do I look?"  
  
She came down the stairs in a sliver halter style dress. It had no back and you could see the tattoo. Sonny loved to kiss that tattoo. He loved to kiss her whole back but the sun was his favorite, it was just kind of ironic the she would choose a sun. It was short, almost to short for Sonny but he knew he would be there for her so no one would mess with her.  
  
"You..look absolutely gorgeous."  
  
"Thank you. You don't look do bad yourself."  
  
"Well I am glad you approve Ms. Quartermaine."  
  
"I do Mr. Corinthos. I most certainly do."  
  
"Then we'll be on way."  
  
"Yes we will."  
  
With that the couple walked out of the penthouse arm and arm.  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"Jason come on now we have been here three hours and you guys still have not told us the big news." Sonny told the younger man.  
  
"I know and me and Gia are going to tell everyone in a few minutes."  
  
"If Skye and Courtney don't get it of Gia before then."  
  
"True. Maybe we should announce it soon."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"Come on Gia tell us. We're your best friends." Courtney pleaded.  
  
"So are half the people in this room and you two will find out at the same time as the rest of them."  
  
"Please...." Courtney continued to beg.  
  
"Gia who is the aunts of that baby? Who is the one you are going want to baby-sit when you and Jase want some alone time?" Skye asked.  
  
"You or Courtney but."  
  
"No buts so what is the big news?"  
  
"Calm it ladies." Jason said as he came up behind Gia. "We're going to go tell everyone right now. Come on baby."  
  
The young couple moved up to the stage and Sonny wrapped his arms around her from behind her and laid hid chin on he bare shoulder.  
  
"Hello everyone. I hope you all are having a good time. We want to thank everyone for coming and now we are going to tell you all the big news, that you guys came here to hear." Gia looked at Jason and then back out to the crowd. "We're getting ma......"  
  
Gia was interrupted when Jason pushed her down to the ground when he heard the shot ring out. He looked over to Sonny and Skye and notice that he had also pushed her down. Then he looked at Courtney and A.J., he had done the same to her. All three men pulled out their guns.  
  
"Marco, Max go look for the bastards." Sonny commanded of the two guards.  
  
Sonny, Jason and A.J. followed right behind them. Skye was the first to get up. She went to check on her two best friends. She helped Gia up and then Courtney. She took them to the limo that was waiting for them. "Hey I am going to wait here for them okay. You two go back to Sonny's penthouse okay."  
  
"But Skye, Sonny would want you to go with us too."  
  
"Yeah I know but I can handle Sonny and I am not the one Pregnant so go on."  
  
"Okay." Both the young woman said wearily.  
  
"See you guys soon."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
With that the limo pulled away. Skye went to sit on Jason bike to wait.  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"Dammit where did he go? We had him." Sonny barked.  
  
"I don't know Dammit."  
  
"Let's go back to my place. That is where I told Johnny to take them before we left."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The three men made their way to the penthouse.  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Skye felt a hand creep around to her mouth and close over it. "Hey!" She tried to pull away but the man was to strong.  
  
"Let me go Dammit." She mumbled against his hand.  
  
"Shut up. You really should have left with you friends."  
  
"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"  
  
She screamed. The man hit her on side of her head, so she was unconscious. He lifted her over his shoulder and threw her into the back of his car. Then he went back to the bike and left the note that would tell Sonny what to do next.  
  
"This is going to be fun."  
  
A/N: Was it any good. I hope you all liked it. Please, please review. Love Ashley. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
"Do you know who in the hell I am?" Skye asked the man that was guarding her. She was tied to a chair.  
  
"Yeah why do you think we took you. You're a Quatermaines, Morgan's sister and Sonny's little girlfriend."  
  
"Look the Quatermaines don't give a shit about me, Jase and me are just getting close. Sonny and me are bed partners only."  
  
"Oh no Ms. Chandler - Quartermaine are really that naïve. You and Corinthos maybe bed partner but that not all he feels for you."  
  
'Was that true? She asked herself. 'Of course it's true on your part but is it true on his?'  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
When Jason, A.J. and Sonny got back to the penthouse they only saw two Women. "Hey where is Skye?" Sonny asked/  
  
"Um........weren't you guys supposed pick her up." Courtney asked a worry shining in her eyes."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Yeah she said that she was going to wait for Sonny at the club."  
  
"So she is still at the club."  
  
"Yeah she thought you guys were going to pick her up."  
  
"Dammit!" Sonny yelled.  
  
"Hey.....hey calm down man, she's ,most likely still at the club waiting for us."  
  
"Yeah, your right." Sonny said, not sure, whom he was trying to convince, himself or the others.  
  
Jason followed Sonny out of the Penthouse. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To find Skye." He said as he got on the elevator. Jason stopped the doors from closing and joined him in the elevator.  
  
"Sonny look Skye might not even be there, she could be on her way home or even on her way to her own place. Did you two have a fight?"  
  
"No sure we have our quarrels but we always make up in our own way."  
  
"Then maybe she is already on her way back here."  
  
"Maybe she is, than if she is fine but for my piece of mine I just want to check. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, that's fine but if we don't find her I want you to keep cool, if you don't see her right away."  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine."  
  
"Good." Jason said and leaned back into the seat. Worried about his best friend and sister he was just starting to get to know.  
  
"So you and Gia are getting married."  
  
A gin broke out onto his face. "Yep and I wanted to ask you something. I was wondering if you would like to be my best man."  
  
"I would love to Jase."  
  
"Great Gia is already picked out her dress and she want s to get married soon before she starts to show."  
  
"I can understand that."  
  
"As the were speaking the limo stopped. Sonny opened his door, looked around, and saw Jason bike but no Skye.  
  
"Who's driving the other limo today?"  
  
"Marco. Why?"  
  
"Because I want to call and see if he had picked her up tonight."  
  
"Oh Okay."  
  
"Sonny dialed Marco cell. "Marco have you picked up Skye?"  
  
"No, I picked up Mrs. Quartermaine and Ms. Campbell, but Ms. Quartermaine said she wanted to wait for you and Mr. Morgan and Mr. Quartermaine."  
  
"Thank you Marco but next time she say that PICK HER ASS UP AND PUT HER IN THE DAMN LIMO. NEVER LEAVE HER UNTENDED. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?"  
  
"Calm down." Jason said to Sonny.  
  
"Yes Mr. Corinthos. I'm sorry sir." Marco said to his boss.  
  
Sonny didn't reply jut hung up his phone. "Dammit where is she?"  
  
"We'll look around here and see if we can find anything that might tell her where she is."  
  
"Okay." Sonny left. He went over to the left side of the parking lot and Jason went to the right. When he reached Jason's bike, he saw the note that was lying on it. "Damn!" he cursed as her read it.  
  
Jason saw him and heard him. He ran towards his friend. "What?" he asked.  
  
He threw the note in his face and ran to the limo. Jason read the note and cursed. "Fucking shit." He ran after his friend and hopped into the limo.  
  
When got in there he looked at the older man. "Who do you think did this."  
  
"When I find out............When I find out he going to.......to disappear.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
"So when do we go?" the young man asked.  
  
"After I make the call." The other voice said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
"A.J. have you heard anything." Sonny asked.  
  
"Nope. I'm sorry Sonny."  
  
"I'm sorry too. It's not just me suffering it's you too. Look I'm going to go. They might try to go. They might be trying to call me. If there is anything call Jason."  
  
"Yeah okay. Sonny find my sister."  
  
"I will because if I don't I going to have two angry pregnant women after my ass."  
  
A.J. paused "What do you mean two. I thought Gia was the only one."  
  
"No............um I think Court is pregnant."  
  
"What!........"  
  
"Tell her to take a test when you get home."  
  
"I will. Good luck Sonny."  
  
"Thanks A.J."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sonny hung up and looked up at the Sky. They had came back to the parking lot to look for some more clues. Jason was on the other side. "Please lord bring her back to me. There is so much I need to tell her. I want...I need to tell her that over the last few weeks I have fell in love with her. To tell her I want to spend the rest of my life with her. To tell her that she has brought me so much happiness. Please just bring her back to me so I can tell her." Sonny said and then sighed. "Jason come on let's get going." He said as he walked towards the limo.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
"Hey boss his line ain't busy any more."  
  
"Great Johnson. I'll make the call now." He picked up the phone and dialed the now familiar number.  
  
"Corinthos."  
  
"Hello Mr. Corinthos. How are you this fine evening? I must say that I am doing better now that I have this beautiful red head with me." He ran his down her cheek as he spoke.  
  
Skye turned her head away from the touch. "Don't touch me." She spat.  
  
"She's feisty, I like that. Does she like it rough Sonny?"  
  
"You Son of a bitch, I swear if you lay on hand on her I will kill you with my bear hands."  
  
"Big threat Sonny."  
  
"It's a promise not a threat........." He paused not knowing the other man's name.  
  
"My name is Adam Henson."  
  
"Look Adam what in the hell do you want?"  
  
"I want you to die a slow painful death and the way to do that is to kill you from the inside."  
  
"You........"  
  
"Calm down Sonny. Oh you better tell that little hired gun that his little model girl friend is very beautiful. I can't wait to meet her."  
  
"Don't.........Don't you dare touch her."  
  
"Oh my friend I won't dare, I'll do. Have a good night Sonny, I know I will." The line went dead and Adam leaned back in his chair and put his feet in the chair. He looked at the woman across of him. She was in tears. "Oh my darling don't cry, after Sonny is gone you will be all mine."  
  
"I'll never be yours you bastard." She screamed.  
  
He looked at her, stood up from his chair, and walked over to her. "You will never talk to me like that do you understand that." He punctuated his statement with a backhand to her face that left her unconscious.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
In the limo, Jason had a frantic look on his face. He had the part about Gia. "What did that jackass say about Gia."  
  
"We........We need to get to the penthouse NOW." Was all he said.  
  
A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update but It's been really busy and I have been reading everyone else's fics. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. Love Ashley. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
When Sonny and Jason arrived at the penthouse, they saw everyone but Skye there sitting on the couch. "Gia can you take Courtney to the penthouse. A.J. Sonny and I have to talk about some things."  
  
"Sure Sweetie. We can go look at some invitations." The pregnant model got up and took Courtney hand. She kissed A.J. cheek and Courtney gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Then Jason pulled her in to his arms as Courtney gave her brother hug.  
  
"It'll be okay. I love you Son."  
  
"I love you to Court," Sonny replied. Court gave Jason a kiss on the cheek and Gia did the same to Sonny. When the left Sonny spoke again. "Look A.J. I want you to stay with the girls and look up anything that you can find about Adam Henson, see if he has a enough money or is someone backing him. I am going to try to set up a meeting with him."  
  
"Okay yeah. I'll get on it right away. Um I'll take Gia with me and Courtney, they can do the wedding thing and go over the baby rooms."  
  
"Yeah that's good, just make sure they don't stress, that's not good for either one of them." Jason said and then turned to face Sonny, "So do we wait for him to call back or do we call him."  
  
"We call him." Sonny picked up his phone and began to dialed the number. He waited when he heard the sick bastard voice. "Henson."  
  
"Yeah Henson, I want to meet, I want to look at you in the eye when I kill your ass."  
  
"Mr. Corinthos I do believe you need to learn to control that temper."  
  
"I never loose my temper, I just hate your guts."  
  
"Well trust me the feeling is mutual."  
  
"Why do you hate me, why do you want revenge."  
  
"You killed some one very special to me so I am going to return the favor."  
  
"I killed what, goddammit tell who I killed."  
  
"Lilly."  
  
"I didn't kill her."  
  
"Oh yes you did. If you had not met her, got her pregnant she would have been safe with me. She would have been my wife."  
  
"What is the fuck are you talking about?" Sonny asked, confused about what this Henson guy was saying about Lilly, his Lilly.  
  
"Didn't you know you little bastard, didn't you know every time she was gone, she was with me, didn't you know while you were away she was with me, under me, on top of me. She was with me, screaming my name, not yours. Never yours, mine, mine, and she would have been mine if it wasn't for you; she would have been Mrs. Henson, not Mrs. Corinthos. She would have been alive."  
  
"Lilly was never with you. She loved me not you Dammit."  
  
"You little fool, you little fool. Yes she did love you but she also loved me and I knew one day you would screw up and she would come back to me but until then I would have to share her with your sorry ass and who knows, that baby may had been mine not yours."  
  
"YOU BASTARD, THAT BABY WAS MINE, LILLY WAS MINE!!!!" Sonny screamed.  
  
"Oh Sonny, Sonny, she was yours but she was also mine."  
  
"Damn you, Damn you, she was never yours, just like Skye will never be yours. Do you understand that, never."  
  
"She will if I want her to be. Now I understand you want to meet, which is fine with me, I will meet you on the pier tomorrow at noon."  
  
"In broad day light."  
  
"Yes, less time or less ways you could kill me with out some seeing."  
  
"Coward." Sonny snarled.  
  
"Not a coward, just smart." Adam snickered.  
  
"Fine we'll meet tomorrow at the pier but I want Skye present."  
  
"You really take me as a fool don't you."  
  
"Well if it looks like, act like, and if the shoes fits then it....."  
  
"No need to be sarcastic Corinthos. So it is a deal we'll meet tomorrow. Goodbye." He said in a clip tone and the phone went dead.  
  
Sonny curses and Jason looks on. He knew something is wrong. "Sonny what is going on."  
  
"We're going to meet but not until tomorrow and Skye will not be present. Dammit!."  
  
A/N: Sorry Short Chap but need to set up for next chap. Um I made Court Pregnant in this fic but changing that, for the further chapters down the road, I do not want her to be pregnant so it is no longer a problem. I hope you want this to be a long fic. I was in a boring meeting at work so I just wrote some things down and got plenty of idea for the next few chapters. So I hope you don't mind, I have some great twist and turns and some people breaking up, things like this and later there will be more focus on A.J/Court, and Jia. Um I also will be changing my pen name, my friend has been driving me nuts about it, I have become a Sark Fan (For you know Alias) I love him but earlier on I loved Vaughn so that is where my name came from so my knew name is JasonandSarkLover125. There you go Liza. Okay enough babbling, I hope you like this chapter. Please review, love Ashley. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
  
"So, Skye how are we this morning?" Adam asked. "I see you still have a bruise but it should be better soon."  
  
"Look if you let me go Sonny may go easier on you," Skye pleaded with the man. She had been here two days now. Stuck in a little room, with just a bed and a bathroom. Every morning she woke up dissy and then every night she would throw up. Not that he cared. Another problem was what she was wearing. Goddamn. Her skin was going to break out from all this fake silk. She needed her Gucci, Wang, and Prada.  
  
"You are so naïve my darling," he got up from his chair and move over to her. Rubbing her bruised cheek, "even I let you go he'll kill me plus I want him to feel my pain," he started him to run his hands trough her hair, "but there is only one problem I like you. Your feisty and I bet super in bed."  
  
Skye tried to get away from his touch, "Stop touching me," she hissed.  
  
"Oh my darling poor you, you do not want me to touch you. Well you might after I give you this proposition. I know you are in love with Sonny, no?" he asked Skye. He already knew the answer was yes. He wanted Skye badly, he could always rape her but he wanted her to come to him. She was so sexy, feisty she would make a great bed partner, and before long, she would fall in love with him. He could make anyone fall in love with him.  
  
She loved Sonny with all her heart but did he feel the same. They started out as friends, then the became lover........no not lovers, they had to be in love with each other they became fuck-partners. However, she loved him. "Yes I love him," she told Adam. She hated this man. He did not give a damn about her, only about revenge. He had this crazy look in his eyes, as if he could kill her if he wanted. That had to the scariest part.  
  
"Oh so then you would do anything to make sure he did not die, no?"  
  
"Yes," she told him. She would do anything to make sure Sonny stayed healthy. She wanted Sonny safe and protected and she would go to any lengths to make sure of that. "yes, I would do anything to make sure he stayed safe."  
  
"Then here is what you have to do, you will make a phone call to Sonny," he watch her eyes light up. "do not get happy, you will call him to tell him that we are lovers now," the light went out and be replace with anger, " and we will be lovers Skye, or your precious Sonny will die."  
  
Skye spit at him, "I will never be you lover, NEVER!" she screamed at him. Adam came over to her and grabbed his cheek and smashed his lips to hers. She brought her foot up and kicked him right in the balls, his lips left hers and he sunk to his knee. She kicked him in his stomach, and he went to the ground. She got up and looked for a gun or something. She heard a moan and saw him getting to his knees, she picked up the hardest thing that was closes to her. It was a large glass paperweight in the shape in a angel, "Sorry lord but I got to get the hell out of here," she muttered and slammed it over his head. It shattered and he slumped at her feet. She kicked him in the head for good measure before going to look for the guns.  
  
"If I was a sick bastard where would I hide my guns," she went down to her hunches and patted his pockets down, when she felt something hard. "Well you keep it in a ankle holster," she got it from there and went to the hallway, and looked around. She knew there was guards everywhere, she checked the gun, like she seen Sonny do. She had five bullets and with her aim, that meant two shots. She ran to where she thought the door.  
  
She heard someone coming, 'Okay Skye think of all those Mystery movies you have seen, how the Detective acted when he heard someone coming,' she flatten he back to the wall and waited until he rounded the corner and then shot him. He went down, "Oh My God I killed him....." she started to run when she saw a door that was label exit, when she got there she felt and arm sneak around her waist and another around her mouth, she lifted a leg and nailed him in his balls. She waited until she heard him moan and his grasp loosen and then pulled out of it. She ran out the door and saw that it was in ally, she ran towards street and found a pay phone. She dialed Sonny home number. "Come on Sonny pick up, I need you, pick the fuck...." she heard him pick up and didn't wait for him to say hello, "Sonny come and get me, I am at Shady street, hurry, I just escape and they could be coming," she said in a rush.  
  
"Skye are you okay, I want you to go into a store and hide there and when you get there wait for me," he told her. He voice sounded like heaven.  
  
"How will you know which store, hold on I see phone right across from the pay phone, Its called, Mary's Books. I will be in the Romance section if they have that okay. Please you or Jason come and get me, all you men look the same to yours."  
  
"Okay, okay I'll be there in a few minutes, please just stay safe until I get there."  
  
"I will, please just come and bring me home," she disconnected the phone. Not sure, how long she had before they came looking for her. She ran to the bookstore and looked for a romance section. She spotted in the back and ran to there, hiding her gun in her oversize shirt. He had no idea how to get the right sizes. She looked at the chairs and picked a book up quickly, reading the back as she sat down and waited for Sonny. God she hope he came fast. She wanted to put her arms around him soon.  
  
She waited twenty minutes, reading the book when she heard his voice telling his men to look all round as he came to the romance section. She got up from where she sat trying to fix her hair and cloths but found it no use and when she saw him come toward her she ran into his arm, putting her arms around his neck. "Oh God Sonny I never knew if I would see you again, ever be able to put my arms around you again, be able to kiss you again."  
  
"Me neither Skye, me neither," he pulled back and put his hands on her cheeks and looked her up and down, he notice the bruise on her cheek and frowned, he stroked it softly. "That bastard," he muttered and lean down to kisses her softly on the lips. When he pulled away, he whispered the words she had wanted to here forever, "I love you Skye." 


End file.
